Tea Time
by Lee Anna Kindred
Summary: Oneshots between Naru, Mai and his parents. NaruxMai
1. Chapter 1: After Naru Returns to England

A/N: Okay. I was bored and decided to write a short story about Oliver and Luella after he returns to England with Gene's body. Enjoy.

* * *

He wouldn't drink the tea.

He had been back in England, back home, for four weeks now. His brother was buried, and his Mother had cried her tears again. He had work to do to keep him busy, both for the paranormal and for his actual doctorate. Things had been going smoothly since his return.

But he still wouldn't drink the tea.

If he so much as smelled the tea, he would feel his chest constrict and he would see _her _broken face in his mind. He would smell the special blend of tea she made, and would be just about to call her for more.

Then he would remember where he was and where she wasn't.

"Noll?"

Oliver turned from the window he had been standing before to see his adoptive Mother Luella Davis standing near his desk. She offered him a kind smile, one that all mothers have.

The kind of smile that says she knows.

He offered her a small smile, something he had decided to give her at least once a day since Gene's death. Oliver figured it would remind her of him and help ease the pain of losing one of her boys.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Luella asked kindly.

"I'm fine," Oliver answered.

Luella's expression hardened. "Noll. Don't lie. Ever since you have come back from Japan you haven't been the same. You won't even drink the tea! You always drank tea! And you barely talk anymore. Something is wrong, Oliver, and I want you to talk to me, please."

Noll sighed but knew he had to speak to his mother or else she would pull others into this conversation until he finally caved.

"Nothing is wrong. I am just…missing Japan."

Luella raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Missing _Japan_ or missing _someone_?"

Noll felt his heart kick slightly, but managed to avoid a blush. He didn't answer but turned away from his mother.

"What was her name?"

As usual, Luella always knows. Oliver sighed, intent on ignoring her comment. Then without him even really meaning to replied, "Mai."

* * *

A/N: Short, but it was just some boredom :)


	2. Chapter 2: Empty

A/N: Okay. This was supposed to be a oneshot, but since you asked nicely, here's another chapter. What do you guys think of me writing a story about Noll and Gene being adopted by the Davis' and growing up until Gene leaves for Japan? I've wanted to for a bit, and I promise to finish it. BTW my Lin/Mai story will be updated this weekend!

So this story. Yeah, I have a strong belief that Naru wasn't as cold and closed off to begin with, that losing Gene did that to him. Here is my take on Naru learning of Gene's death.

* * *

Empty

* * *

Noll didn't know how to feel or how to think. He was frozen, the red sweater still clutched in his pale hand. He could feel the tears trying to spill over his lids, but held them at bay.

His other half, his soul, his _brother_ was gone.

Even though the vision was gone, and over, Oliver could still hear the screeching tires, smell the burning rubber, and _feel _the car run over his beloved brother's body, not once but twice. Oliver fell the his knees, a dull thud sounding in Gene's bedroom. On the wall were trophies that congratulated his brother on jobs well done and races won with passion.

Near the bed adorned in a blue comforter and white sheets, was a photo. This first picture Gene and Noll had taken with their new parents. Their family. It was such a happy picture and the day was so nice. Even Oliver managed a small smile for the camera Luella had set before them to capture the moment.

Noll finally stood from the floor after what seemed like hours. He knew those tears that had threatened to spill were now drowning his face...much like Gene had drowned in his final moments in that lake. Oliver took a breath and dropped on a mask that he had never had to use since coming to England. The mask that made him cold and emotionless. He would be strong, for _them_. His parents, the caring people who had come to Sunny Side Orphanage to adopt a single little boy and left with twins. The same parents who had helped both him and Gene when their abilities began to take root and cause issues in their lives. The parents who had many windows, furniture, and heirlooms broken while Oliver was learning to control his PK. The parents who had lost a son and didn't know yet.

Oliver took the stairs slowly. Each step felt as if a piece of him was falling to the ground never to be used again. By the time he made it to the library where his parents usually spent their mornings, he was all but an empty shell. When Oliver reached the door, he pushed it open and only realized then that he still clutched Gene's sweater in his hand. He couldn't let it go. Not yet. He stepped into the room to hear Martin and Luella talking quietly and laughing. Oliver stood there for a few minutes, letting their oblivious natures wash over him. How he wished he didn't know. He wished he had never had that vision. And deep down, Oliver wished Gene hadn't been killed. It should have been _him_.

Gene was the nice one. The twin who captured everyone's hearts and everyone's attention. The twin that was so loved, that Oliver was sure the world would weep for his misfortune and his shortened life.

As Martin and Luella turned to Oliver, he couldn't help but feel as if he was an outsider there to tell them they had lost a loved one to war. He could almost feel the badges weighing down his shirt and the piercing of his heart as he realized he had out lived _his twin_.

"Oliver, sweetheart. Are you okay? You look pale," Luella asked, standing and making her way to her adoptive son. As she got closer, it was then she noticed the tear tracks on his face, reflecting his blue eyes.

Oliver watched as Martin narrowed his eyes in speculation. Something was wrong. Something had happened. As soon as Luella put an arm around Oliver's shoulders he couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Eugene is dead."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Oliver heard Luella gasp, and saw Martin stand. At that moment, the red sweater fell from Noll's fingers and he collapsed in Luella's arms, crying on someone else for the first time. His brother wasn't there to hold him this time.

* * *

A/N: Kill me now. I'm crying (ToT) Why did I write this? But seriously, should I write a Gene/Noll grow up with the Davis' story?


	3. Chapter 3: The Talk

A/N: I got this idea on tumblr while reading an ask blog for Masako Hara. I HAD to write this. Something lighthearted after that last chapter.

* * *

The Talk

* * *

Oliver Davis had been dating Mai Taniyama for a year now. Things have been going well, and he was happy with her. Unfortunately, he was stuck in England for a few weeks on business. His mother was over joyed, but he was missing Mai.

"Oliver! I need to talk to you," Luella said seriously.

Noll raised an eyebrow. "What about?"

Luella smiled. "You and Mai have been dating for a while now. And there comes a time when-"

Noll groaned. "Mother, not the SEX talk again!"

Suddenly Noll was pulled into a memory.

_"Sit down boys," Martin said as he and Luella sat in front of them._

_Gene looked at Noll, an unvoiced question passing between them. _What is going on?

_"Now, you boys are going to be men very soon," Martin said seriously, "There comes a time in every man's development where things change, not just physically, but emotionally as well."_

_Gene groaned loudly and Noll couldn't stop the look of disdain on his face._

Please don't mention any real words_, Gene begged through the link._

_"Yes, you will notice changes like your body hair, your hormones, and a change in size and feeling of your pen-" Luella began._

_"DON'T SAY IT!" Gene exclaimed, jumping up._

_Noll glared at his immature 9 year old twin brother. "Gene, sit down."_

_Noll reached up and pulled the boy down to his seat._

_"Anyways, all we want is for you boys not to be scared. It is natural," Luella finished._

_"Yes, and necessary," Martin said._

_"Necessary for what?" Gene asked._

_Noll inwardly groaned. _Idiot.

_Martin and Luella looked at each other._

_"Well, when two people love each other very much," Luella began._

_"Sex, I know. I read about it," Noll said seriously._

_Gene watched in amazement as his adoptive mother blushed. "Noll! Not so blunt!"_

_"Anyways, sex is natural. It will happen to you boys eventually, and I want you both to be prepared," Martin said, cutting in before an argument could start._

_Noll watched in silent horror as his father pulled up a bag that had been sitting on the floor. He pulled the items out and placed them on the table._

_"Now, this is the most important thing. A condom," Martin explained, picking up a box and opening it._

_Both Gene and Noll looked sick at first. Then Gene slipped into his silly personality so he could deal with it._

_"How do you put it on?" he asked cheekily._

_Noll had to resist hitting his head on something, or better yet hitting his brother._

_"OH! I'll get the banana Martin!" Luella cried, jumping up and rushing into the kitchen._

_Suddenly Noll couldn't hold it in. "Gene!"_

_Gene looked at his brother. "What? We need to know this. I am not going to be a virgin when I die!"_

_Martin shook his head. "Gene, sex is something shared between two people who love each other. Don't rush into anything."_

_"Geesh. I won't Dad! What's this other stuff?" Gene said pointing to the items on the table._

_So began a very awkward day with bananas, condoms, and lubricant. And true to his word, Gene really didn't die a virgin._

"Of course not Noll!" Luella scolded.

Oliver relaxed slightly, glad this wasn't going to happen again. "Then what is it?"

"I want grandchildren! So marry Mai and get to work!"

Oliver groaned and swore he heard Gene laughing in the back of his head.

***Six Years Later****

"Daddy!" a cute little girl with brown hair cried as she ran into the office.

Noll turned to practically be bulldozed by his daughter, Hanako. He caught her and gave her a rare smile.

"What is it Hana?" he asked quietly.

"Uncle Bou-san said babies come from the stork! But you said Mommy has my baby brother in her tummy. How did he get there! He can't breath! We have to get him out!" Hana exclaimed, close to tears.

Naru sighed and sat on the couch pulling the child with him.

"Hana, babies don't come from the stork."

Hana's eyes widened. "Then how did he get int here? Is he ok? Can he breath?"

Naru chuckled. "He is fine. He doesn't need to breath yet. As for how he got there, well," Naru paused uncomfortable, "He is there because I love Mommy very much and our love made him."

Hana frowned. "How does love make a baby? Is it magic?"

Noll froze, unsure of how to proceed. He knew he should say yes because she is a 4 year old child, but the scientist in him doesn't want to do that. "Well, I gave your mother some of my DNA then she gave hers to mine and your brother was created."

Hana stared at him blankly. "How did Mommy get your dee en aye?"

Noll stopped himself from groaning. "How about we tell you when you are older."

Hana got a stubborn look that made her look so much like Mai. "No. I need to know now."

Noll raised an eyebrow. "You don't _need _to know. I guess you could say...I...injected...it in her?"

Hana's eyes widened. "Did it hurt her? I don't like needles! Why would Mommy do it if it hurts!"

Noll really groaned this time. "Go ask your mother!"

* * *

A/N: Not too serious. Meant to be silly. REVIEW :)


	4. Chapter 4: Reunion

A/N: Here's another chapter. This takes place after the first chapter, but before Naru returns to Japan.

* * *

It's Oliver Davis' birthday. He had buried his brother and things were moving into routine. Madoka and Luella prepare a surprise for him, hoping that it will have a positive effect and maybe make him at least drink tea again.

* * *

Reunion

* * *

Oliver hated his birthday.

Not because he was getting older or because he didn't like the attention (even though he really didn't). No, he hated his birthday because it was a day he had shared for so long. Now that there was no one to share it with, he felt…different. The cake was modest but still impressive. If Gene was here he would have made comments about wanting it bigger…with a girl hiding inside most likely.

All Noll wanted was his brother back. Alive and well. He wanted to hear his snide comments in his head, feel his presence, and to watch as he mingled and became the social butterfly that Noll never was. But he couldn't have him back. Gene was dead and there was no changing that.

Both Madoka and Luella, his mother, had been acting weird. They seemed to be conspiring against him. Didn't they understand he wanted no part in this day? There was nothing that could make it better. And no matter what they tired, no one could make this better.

He looked out the window of his office, avoiding the get together that his mother and Madoka had pulled together to celebrate his 18th birthday. He ran a hand through his hair. Then there was a knock on his door. He sighed. _I really can't hide, can I Gene?_

"Come in."

Noll didn't turn around but listened as the door opened. He heard the person walk across the wood floors, stopping most likely at his desk. He heard something being placed down, the clinking of china. Noll sighed and reached behind himself, not even looking at who entered. It was probably his mother anyways. He took the cup and lifted it to his lips and took a cursory sip. He didn't want to be too difficult today.

Then he froze.

The tea was good. The kind of good he hadn't had since he was in Japan. He turned sharply and blue eyes met brown.

"Hi Naru," Mai said, a small smile on her lips.

"Mai?"

"Um, happy birthday. I know it's probably not something you want to even enjoy but I thought some tea may help you some."

Naru managed a small smile for her, taking a bigger sip. "It does."

Mai stood there, and Naru could tell she was nervous. He decided he should do her a favor.

"So, why are you in England? When did you get here?" Noll asked.

Mai sighed. "Madoka called me a few weeks ago. She had me fly in yesterday. I'm not sure when my plane leaves. And as for why I'm here, well, I wanted to wish you happy birthday."

Noll raise dan eyebrow. "You flew from Japan just to tell me that?"

Mai shook her head. "No. I flew from Japan to answer you. My answer is, and always was _you_."

Noll looked at Mai in confusion, unsure of what she was talking about. Then she stepped up to him, gently took the tea from his hands and placed it on the desk. Then she brought her hands to his face and pressed her lips to his.

In that single kiss, Noll felt everything that made Mai, Mai. And it was shadowed with the hues and feelings that were her feelings and he was in shock over the amount of love she had for _him_. Not Gene, but for Oliver 'Naru' Davis. Mai pulled away all too quickly, and he saw she had guarded eyes. She gave him a small smile before turning to leave.

Noll wasn't about to let her go again.

He grabbed her arm and swung her back to him and crashed his lips to hers. Maybe his birthday wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
